Kurama's Mistake
by Monita
Summary: Kurama has made a terrible mistake, and Hiei has just found out the truth. What happens when you get a fire demon mad?
1. The Mistake

Me: Hi people, I'm back with another idea.  
  
Hiei: Help us Inari  
  
Me: Don't make me do what I'm going to do.  
  
Hiei: Hn. Do it.  
  
Me: Baka.(changes Hiei into a little girl with blonde hair and wearing a sundress)  
  
Hiei: Change me back now woman! (In a girly sounding voice.)  
  
Me: Sorry sweet husband, but you stay a girl, until I say so.  
  
Hiei: But you'll be the one to suffer. We all know that your a whore who needs her dick at least three times a day.  
  
Me: That's why i have Suchichi, and Yoko Kurama.  
  
Kurama: I'm not liking this sistuation much.  
  
Me: You better like it, and remember what the name of this story is.  
  
Kurama and Hiei: What?  
  
Me: Kurama's Mistake. (Evil laugh) Now do my disclaimer Hiei.  
  
Hiei: Mistress, my mean, nasty, conving, bitchy ass wife doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Me: I do own my sexual fantasy with Yoko, Hiei, Suchichi,Inuyasha,and Sesshomaru. Not at the same time though.  
  
Hiei: Why did I marry you?  
  
Kurama: You didn't want to go to jail.  
  
Hiei: Shit! I should've went to jail.  
  
Me:(gives Hiei a deathglare, and then laughs because he's still a girl.) On with the show  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Hiei's POV  
  
I haven't seen much of Kurama lately. Damn law firm. I wish he would just quit that fuckin job. All day and all night he at that damn fim. That witch of a boss that he has. I should go there one day and kill her using my katana. Damn what the hell am I going today. I never have any of that ningen green paper, and I'm not allowed to cook, since that one time that I blew up the kitchen. It wasn't my fault. How was I suppose to know that gas and fire didn't go together, or that you have to turn a burner off all the way. I decided to go out and train for awhile. I got up and left out of the window. I hate doors. i went to my spot and trained for like three or four hours. I was bored after that, so I decided to just walk. After an hour of walking I was at Yusuke's house. I went in the house through the window, and accidently landed on Yusuke.  
  
"What the fuck. Spirt gun!" Yusuke said and blasted me with a shot.  
  
"You fuckin idiot!"  
  
"Sorry Hiei, but you should learn to use a door."  
  
"You should learn that no real crimnial would come in through a window in the daylight."  
  
"Anyway what do you want?"  
  
"Food, but I was hoping that you would cook it, since Keiko can't cook."  
  
"She can cook." I just looked at Yusuke. "She can cook a little bit."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Hey why don't you cook at your own house?" I shot Yusuke a deathglare. "Oh yeah you blew up the kitchen and you aren't allowed to cook." Yuske said and laughed at me.  
  
"At least Kurama can cook."  
  
"At least Keiko is a girl and looks like one."  
  
"Hn, at least I can get sex whenever I want to."  
  
"At least Keiko comes home from work and spend at least twleve hours with me."  
  
"I never have to worry about being broke, or getting dumbass excuses about not wanting to have sex." I said and looked at Yusuke. "Now are you going to feed me."  
  
"Damn fire demon, comes in my house then he insults me and now he wants food." Yusuke said, but he was going into the kitchen. "What the hell do you want?"  
  
"Hn. just fix something good." Yusuke went into the cold square (A.N. the fridge) and pulled out some eggs. if I was paying attention I would've noticed the all the peppers he put in my food, but thoughts had went back to killing that damn president of that law firm. Yusuke put the food in front of me. I started to eat, and then I spit the food out and tried to get a glass of water, but Yusuke was blocking the damn sink. "Move."  
  
"Say your sorry for insulting me, or no water."  
  
"Do you want to miss a body part, although Keiko wouldn't miss it anyways." Yusuke moved out of the way I got some water. He then laughed at me. I payed him no mind, and left. I was still hungry, and now I was tired. I walked back home, and went upstairs to bed. I layed there thinking of Kurama, and then I drifited off to sleep.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Kurama's POV  
  
I can't believe I just did that. How could I do such a thing to Hiei. Shit, how could I do that. I looked at the couch where everything had happened, now he was fast asleep. Hiei will never trust me again. Damn! I walked over to the sleeping figure and woke him up. He looked at me and then out the window to see what time it was, I guessed.  
  
"Come on, get up." I said sounding a bit rude, but I didn't care. If I had to deal with him for twenty years , or until he died then so be it. Damn contract I signed. "Get up now Karasu."  
  
"I'm up, damn." Karasu looked me up and down, it took everything in me not to vomit on the floor. "So are we going to see your honey now?" Gosh I hated him. Damn achol, damn contract, damn everything. I walked outside to my car, and got in. Karasu got in the passanger seat. There was silence on the drive home, except for my Linkin Park c.d. . Just as we were getting close the song crawling started playing (A.N. Anyone who knows the lyrics to this song will understand why I chose it to play) and that is how I felt like I was just crawling in this skin. We pulled up in the drive way.   
  
"You stay here until I come and get you." I said and walked out into the house. Karasu took a seat on the front porch. I walked upstairs and woke Hiei up. "We need to talk."  
  
"I didn't do anything" Hiei said, if I wasn't a bottle of nevers I would've asked him about it, but rite now wasn't the time.  
  
"I have some news to tell you."  
  
"Hn. What?"  
  
"Now don't get upset Hiei." I said and took a deep breath. "The day before we got together, I got pretty drunk..... and I kinda met this guy and I wasn't really focused on what the guy was saying or the contract that I signed, and did i mention that the bar was in the Makia." I noticed that Hiei was looking at me as if he was going to kill me.  
  
"Finish fox." Hiei said sounding calm, which scared me even more.  
  
"I... well went back to his place and we had sex, afterwards I woke up and he was gone, so I got dressed and left for work. I never from him, until two weeks ago and that's wh___" Hiei cut me off.  
  
"You started working late, but the whole time you were sleeping with him." Hiei said now getting off of the bed and walking up to me.  
  
"No I haven't slept with him since that one night thatI just told you about. Due to the contract that he made me sign I'm bound to take care of him until either he tires of me or until he dies." Hiei stopped and looked at me, propbaly wondering if he should believe me.   
  
"Hn, where is this contract, and who is this person."  
  
"He has the contract." I said trying to avoid the other part of the question. Just then we heard a crash downstairs. Hiei was out of the room in a flash and then he was downstairs. Hiei walked into the kitchen and then he walked into living room where I was standing. I knew that I was screwed.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Hiei's POV  
  
Okay I just saw fuckin Karasu in my kitchen, and the bastard had the nevre to eat my fucking sweet snow. So I turned around and walked into the living room, knowing that Kurama was hiding in there. I walked over to him.  
  
"You slept with fuckin Karasu. Karasu! What the fuck were you thinking?"  
  
"It was an accident Hi_" I cut him off before he finished that bullshit line.  
  
"So what happen you slipped and his dick just happen to land in your ass and you just sat there and let it happen." I was yelling now, Kurama had fucked up. "And then you signed a contract that bonds you with the guy that tried to kill you. That was really fuckin smart."  
  
"Hiei I'm sorry I should've__"  
  
"Shut the fuck up. If you were sorry you would've told me right away, but no you waited until that piece of shit showed up and then you hid him out for two fuckin weeks in your office. Yeah I'm sure your sorry. Sorry that you got caught."  
  
"Hiei...If I knew that we were going to be together I would've never did anything with him."  
  
"Even so. You should've told me, you've had what four months to tell me and you don't say shit." I said, my anger just kept rasing, and the next thing I knew I shot a fire ball rite above Kurama's head. Then I through one at the t.v., it exploded. "I'm leaving." I said.  
  
"When are you coming back?" I heard Kurama call but I was too mad to answer.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Kurama's POV  
  
I sat on the couch and cried. This was the second time that I cried real tears. I was so busy sobbing that I didn't notice Karasu walk in the living room and sit down next to me.  
  
"Love sucks doesn't it." He said to me. I just lost it and punched him in the face, and then I kept punching him. Then I stood up and through him on the floor and began stomping on him repeatly, until I relazied the consquences that would happen if I killed him, so I stopped. Karasu got up and started laughing, this just made me went to kill him even more. "Gosh Kurama, the little fire demon means that much to you, how sweet."  
  
"Look if I wasn't drunk that night this wouldn't be happening." I said  
  
"But you were, and now you have to keep your end of the contract." Karasu laughed, I then punched him in the face and this time knocked him cold. I went upstairs to bed, hoping that Hiei would be up there, but he wasn't. I drove him away by lying to him. I just hope he comes back. I crawled into bed and held the pillow that Hiei usually slept on, and fell asleep thinking of him,  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Hiei's POV  
  
Damn baka. I'm such an idiot, i've should've known that he would fuck things up with us, but no I went ahead and tried going out with him anyway, and look what he did. I should've left after that afternoon we first had sex (A.N. Read The Firm, by me if your confused) but no I stayed and then I agreed to be his boyfriend. Stupid me! Now look at me I'm confused and yet I still you know had feelings for him. Fuckin green eyed, red hair kitsune. Hn. I jumped from tree to tree until I relazied that I was back at Yusuke's house. I let myself in through the window. Yuske wasn't in sight so I figured that he was in bed I walked upstairs and knocked on a door, no answer I knocked on the other, and I could hear voices from behind there, and finally Yusuke opened the door. "What the hell are you doing in my house Hiei?  
  
"Karasu is at mines." I said rather bluntly. Yusuke eyes popped out of his head. and then he spoke.  
  
"What the hell! Why is at your house? Wait where is Kurama?"  
  
"He is with the bitch at my house, it seems that Kurama and Karasu had a fling before we got together, and the asshole signed a contract, and now he's stuck with Karasu until he dies, or doesn't want him, which we both know is never going to happen." Just saying it made me want to go back to the house and kill that youkai. That's it! I could kill Karasu. Just as i was going to leave yusuke had to speak.  
  
"You know that you can't kill him right."  
  
"Hn. Why not?"  
  
"If Kurama signed a contract, then that means it must have certain terms in there, one of which propbaly doesn't allow you or any of us to kill him." Yusuke said. Shit that makes sense. Damn, what am'I suppose to do. I walked back down the stairs,and sat on the sofa. Yusuke came down as well. "You feel pretty bad huh."  
  
"No I feel really fuckin great. That's why I stormed out and came over here." Yusuke could be an idiot most of the time. I sat there saying nothin to him. Finally I got up and left. I walked back to the house, not knowing what I would find. I opened the door and saw Karasu laying on the couch, he looked uncoscious. That made think,what if Kurama was hurt. I ran upstairs to see the good for nothing kitsune asleep in the bed, and he was holding my pillow. I woke him up.  
  
"Get the fuck up." Kurama shot up. "Good your awake." I said  
  
"Hiei I didn't__"  
  
"I'll talk and you'll speak when spoken too." I said now sitting down in the corner of the room. I started sharping my katana, it was either sharpen it or put it through Karasu. "I want to read this contract."  
  
"I don't have it." Kurama said, but was looking at the floor. I stopped and looked at him, then I contiuned sharping.  
  
"Hn. Why did you sign the damn contract?"  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************Me: Nice cliff hanger huh.  
  
Hiei: No I want the fuckin answer.  
  
Me: Dear husband do you want to be a girl again.  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Kurama: I hate this story.  
  
Me: Why?  
  
Kurama: I slept with Karasu, that's just wrong.  
  
Me: No I think it was okay, Anyway please Read and Review  
  
Kurama: Please make her stop her madness!  
  
Me: Do you want me to cut all your pretty long hair off.  
  
Kurama:(sweatdrops) No flames  
  
Karasu: Do I get to say anything?  
  
Me: You can scream my name later on tonight.  
  
Karasu: Nevermind I'll be quiet.  
  
Me: Well that's it Read and Review, and please no flames.  
  
Hiei: Or else I'll chop your head off with my sharp katana   
  
Me: That's my hubby, Oh and Hiei tell me why did you want to get married again?  
  
Hiei: (sweatdrops) *starts to walk away.*  
  
Me : Kurama and Karasu go get Hiei or all of you will get bikini waxes.  
  
Kurama and Karasu: (goes after Hiei)  
  
Me: Have fun, Read and Review, Later Days. 


	2. Pissed At You

Me: So Hiei why did we get married again?  
  
Hiei: (sweatdrops) Because.......  
  
Me: Well  
  
Kurama: He loves you  
  
Me: Yeah and I'm the queen of England  
  
Karasu: I think he was in trouble and needed a way out  
  
Me: Well Hiei, you could either talk or I could change you.  
  
Hiei: Into what  
  
Me: Do you really want to know.  
  
Kurama: Just fuckin tell her.  
  
Hiei: It was either jail or marriage...I chose marriage  
  
Karasu: Bet you wish you chose jail.  
  
Me: I'm hurt, and all this time I thought you loved me.  
  
Hiei: Come one women I only come near you when I want sex  
  
Me: I thought you were just distant, and some what love me  
  
Hiei: I kinda like you a lot.  
  
Me: Really, do you think we can have love soon (hearts in eyes)  
  
Hiei: Hn. Maybe  
  
Me: Oh yeah i got a good answer. Time for the disclaimer, hit it Karasu  
  
Karasu: Mistress Monita does not own YYH. She doesn't really own anything.  
  
Me: Except for my videocamera, which has a tape of me and Yoko in a new postion, and he is wearing that sexy silver thong that I got him.  
  
Kurama: (transform into Yoko) I still have that thong if you still have that matching bra.  
  
Me: Gotta go people, When Yoko comes out I have to play. Go read this chapter.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Kurama's POV  
  
*Flashback*  
  
I was sitting in a bar in the Makia wearing my black Armani suit with my Armani crimson tie. I was drinking a cup of Jack Daniels, and wondering why my life was so terrible. Here I' am 22 years old and have no life, I mean I'am a lawyer at one of the best law firms in the country, and yet I still had nothing.  
  
"Another Jack" I ordered. This was my fifth cup, and I was starting to feel tipsy, but it was better then feeling lonly. Just as I was finishing up my drink, I saw a handsome guy staring back at me. He smiled and I nodded. I didn't know that it was Karasu until he sat down. I must've been really messed up because, I didn't sense his engery. I looked at him, and he looked back at me.  
  
"Don't worry, I don't want any trouble out of you." Karasu said.  
  
"Then why sit in my presence?"  
  
"I'm lonly and they say that your an acloholic if you drink alone." Karasu said, I noticed his smile, and he actually looked rather sexy. I remember us talking and drinking alot. The next thing I know I'm in his bed and we had a hot night of sex. After that I never saw him again.  
  
*Ends Flashback*   
  
I explained all of that to Hiei, but he was still anxious.  
  
"Why did you sign the contract?" Hiei was sitting in the corner sharping his katana, and to be truthful I was rather scared to talk.  
  
"He said it was a contract stating that we would have no tides to each other after this." I said in a rush  
  
"And you believed him, baka. You should've read it." Hiei said now standing and waving his katana around. "Even I know to read a paper before I write my name on it."   
  
"I did read it, or so I thought I did." I said, it was really the best defense thatI could come up with.  
  
"Hn. What did the contract say?" Hiei asked now sitting back in the corner of the room. I looked at him, and I was about to say I'm not sure, but the look on Hiei's face said thatI better tell the truth or suffer a painful death.  
  
"That I have to protect until the day that he dies, and if I try to kill him then all my friends and family die as well. The only way for the contract to be discarded is if he chooses to leave or if he dies." I looked at Hiei who looked thoughtful for a second.  
  
"Then I can kill him and your be free of that fuckin contract." Hiei said now getting up to to go downstairs .  
  
"You can't, If you do I die automatically, nobody I know can kill him." I said now completely defeated of any real hope.  
  
"What if one of us hire an assasian to kill him?" Hiei said. I shook my head.  
  
"It has to be someone we don't know that kills him, other then that I'm stuck." Hiei looked at me and just shook his head.  
  
"Baka fox, if you were thinkin with your head instead of your dick then we wouldn't be in this mess." Hiei said these words with such hatred to me thatI could feel tears swelling up in the back of my eyelids, but I refuse to let Hiei see me cry. Hiei walked over to the other side of the bed and got in. I felt so much pain and so much hurt right now. I wish that there was someway that I could I get myself out of this mess. "Lay down baka kistune. You will hurt your head if you think too much." Hiei said and was looking at at me. I trult did wonder how he could lay next to me and not want to kill me. As if Hiei could read my thoughts. "I do want to kill you."  
  
"Then why don't you?"  
  
"Hn, I don't know. I guess these stupid feeling won't let me." Well that's as close as Hiei will tell me that he loves me.  
  
"Just so you know, if I die then my mate or a close friend is binded to Karasu." I knew it was coming now. I could feel Hiei tempertuare go up about three, four hundred degrees. I also believed that he relazies that if I were to die then he was in charge of that thing, and knowing Hiei he would just kill him and not gave a damn about anyone else.  
  
"Hn. baka kitsune." Hiei said and then fell asleep. After much fidgeting I finally drifted off to sleep as well.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Karasu's POV  
  
I woke up with a headache. That Kurama can fight, and here I thought he was just a good lover. I walked around downstairs looking for something to eat or blow up. There wasn't anything worth blowing up or anything worth eating. I went upstairs to see what the lazy redhead was doing. I opened the first door I saw and it was all white with a little white bowl with water in it. Well it looks like this house isn't bad, I thought this as I washed my face in the white bowl with the cool tasting water in it (A.N. The toilet or should I say toy let Read Hiei and the toilet for more details). I left and opened the other door. So there he was and he had his little fire demon beside him. I walked around the room, it was okay. Not as nice as the room with the cool spring, but it was okay. I walked over to this little square box, and started pushing the buttons on it. Then this loud noise came from it and these people were hitting this weird things that made music. I liked it, but it seemed to scare the redhead and shorty out of there sleep. I turned around to see the two of them.  
  
"Good morning boys." Isaid and sat on the edge of the bed. "Oh, looks like no one got any last night huh Kurama." The look on Hiei's face at that second was priceless.  
  
"Get the fuck out." Hiei said, if I didn't know any better I believe that he would've killed me. I stood up and just as I was leaving I had something to say.  
  
"Just so you know Hiei, I do own half of everything that Kurama owns in a way, so in a way that means that I own you since your Kurama's mate and all. Just thought that you would like to know. Oh and Kurama I love the cool spring in here, the water is just lovly." I said and then went back downstairs.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************Hiei's POV  
  
I would've killed that smugged bastard if I didn't remember that damn contract. Then I started to laugh. Kurama looked at me and I believe that he thoguht I lost my sanity. That made me laugh even more. Finally I spoke.  
  
"Karasu drunk out of the toy let." I said. Then Kurama started laughing. This made me laugh again. After a few more minutes of laughing I got serious. "We have to talk to Koenma and see if he can get you out of this mess."  
  
"I know." Kurama said and then he looked at the clock and jumped out of bed. He was pulling a suit out of his closet and was going into the bathroom to get ready for work. I sat there enjoying the show, and debeating on wethere or not I should tell him that today was Sunday. I waited until he was dressed and was gathering his documents.  
  
"Today is Sunday." I said smirking. Kurama looked at the calendar and then at me.  
  
"How long have you known that today was Sunday?"  
  
"Ever since you shot out of the bed."  
  
"And you didn't say anything because..."  
  
"Pay back is a bitch and this is just part of it." I said now being more serious. I got up and put on my pants. I walked downstairs and saw the bastard sitting at the kitchen table. I walked over and sat down across from him, and decided on who could out stare the other the longest. Then the bastard spoke.  
  
"Poor Hiei, tell me are always this overprotected of your sweet fox?"  
  
"Hn." I said not moving my eyes from his, "At least he is my fox."  
  
"True, but for that one night he was mine, and I know that are you burning up inside because I got a life contract out of him and all you get is sex, tell me do you ever wonder where you to might be at in the next ten years, if you to ever make it that far." I wanted to cut that baka's tounge out and then slash his head off and hang it on the bedroom wall.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"You know what I think your scared to admit that you will eventually lose him to someone else, I mean why would a guy like Kurama want to stay with a short ill-mannered, short temepered, nasty attitude fire demon like you. Don't you ever wonder why he's still with you?" damn him with these foolish questions. I got up and went upstairs. Great now I was having doubts. I sat back on the bed. Kurama noticed that I was troubled and of course he wanted to talk.  
  
"What's wrong Hiei?"  
  
"Hn." I couldn't tell him that Karasu had said something and now I had my doubts about this whole relationship. "Nothing, I'm going to train."  
  
"But Hiei you don't train on Sundays." Kurama said, now he looked hurt. Serves him right.  
  
"I train whenI'm annoyed by a kitsune with too many questions." I said and I got dressed and left through the bedroom window.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Kurama's POV  
  
What could've made Hiei so mad? I got out of the bed and went downstairs, I saw Karasu sitting at the table smiling to himself. Then it dawned on me.   
  
"What did you say to Hiei?"  
  
"I just asked him so question about y'all relationship." Karasu said looking at me smiling.  
  
"What type of questions?" I knew that I wasn't going to like his answer.  
  
"You know like how does he feel about me getting you to sign a life contract and here Hiei only gets sex. You know shit like that." Karasu said now he was laughing at this. I went over to him and kicked him in the head.   
  
"Shut the fuck up bitch. You are ruining my goddamn life. Shit why can't you just go the fuck away?!" I yelled This demon is fuckin crazy, gosh I wish I could kill him. Karasu found this funny.  
  
"Your anger excites me Kurama, too bad we couldn't be together.... Then again." Karasu said and then he was smirking.  
  
"Fuck off." I said and went to fix breakfast.   
  
"What about me, you promised to take care of me." Karasu said. Fine I'll take care of him all right. I fixed some eggs with lots of peppers and hot sauce in it. then I gave it to him. "What is this?"  
  
"Eggs, there pretty good if you know how to fix them." I said, smiling to myself. "I'm going for a walk, and please don't blow up my house."  
  
"What do you think I'm that crazy Kurama." Karasu said and was now sniffing his food. I left and went out to look for Hiei. Just as I was two doors down from my house I heard a loud boom. I don't think Karasu liked my eggs. I thought to myself smiling.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Hiei's POV  
  
Once again I'm at Yusuke house. I needed to talk to someone about all of this shit and maybe the idiot could help me. I came in through the window and Yusuke was sitting in the chair when I came in.  
  
"Shit Hiei learn to use a door." Yusuke said  
  
"Hn." I said  
  
"Okay tell me your problem of the day now, and make sure you tell me everything this time because I don't want you here at night anymore." I told Yusuke everything that Karasu had said, and he just looked at me. Then he laughed. "You let Karasu fuck your head up." I looked at him.  
  
"This isn't funny."  
  
"Yes it is, because Kurama loves the shit out of you and your upset because he signed a piece of paper when he was piss ass drunk. Lighten the fuck up Hiei."  
  
"You go live with them." I said now pacing " I'm leaving, and kurama comes looking for me tell him I will return when I'm ready." I said and left before Yuske could say anything to me.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Me: Nice one does Hiei return? What will happen between Kurama and Karasu? Read and find out more.  
  
Hiei: Hn, your story is dull  
  
Me: Your only upset because Karasu pissed you off.  
  
Karasu: Why is Kurama so voilent?  
  
Me: Because he hates you  
  
Karama: (coming to now) What happen?  
  
Me: Yoko came out and we played a game.  
  
Kurama: Why is my ass sore?  
  
Me: I don't know (Smirks to herself.)  
  
Karasu: Read and Review and please no flames, or else I'll blow you up.  
  
Me: You tell them Kara  
  
Karasu: That's not my name.  
  
Me: It is now, anyway let's see what should we all do now. (evil grin)  
  
All three: Sweatdrops.  
  
Me: Bikini wax time, although Kurama you might not need one.  
  
Kurama: (breaths a sigh of relief) Why?  
  
Me: Look at yourself.  
  
Kurama: (looks and then turns red) Oh  
  
Me: Thanxs for all the review and until next time, This is Mistress with her hubby and hoes have a good day.  
  
All: Sayanora 


	3. I'm dead

Me: Did you have a good wax boys?  
  
Hiei: What the fuck do you think?  
  
Me: Now Hiei do I have to hurt you?  
  
Hiei: Hn, in what way?  
  
Karasu: I think the wax was invigerating.  
  
Me: Hiei do you wanna play. (grabs whip off of the wall)  
  
Hiei: Depends on who's in charge.  
  
Me: Do the disclaimer Kurama. (starts to get bag of toys and oils ready)  
  
Kurama: She doesn't own YYH or anything else  
  
Me: Except for my bag of toys and oils, oh yeah did mention that the oils are edible.  
  
Hiei: Your talking too much.  
  
Me: On with the story. You know how it is people when Hiei offers you just have to have it.  
  
Karasu: I think I'm gonna be sick.   
  
Kurama: Since Mistress and Hiei are detained I gues I should move us into the story.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Kurama's POV  
  
It's six oclock and there is no sign of Hiei. I've never seen Hiei get back no later then five. I was pacing in the kitchen , when the bitch from hell walked in, and sat at the kitchen table.  
  
"I'm bored Kurama."  
  
"Go fuck yourself then." I hate Karasu, I just can't stand the bastard.  
  
"It would be more fun if you did it with me." He said and then started smiling. This bastard was bold. It was taking all my strength to keep my Yoko side in, because if he came out then I knew that Karasu would've been a dead man. I went back to pacing and looking out the window. Still nothing. "Looking for your little fire demon?"  
  
"That is none of your concern."  
  
"If you say so." Karasu said and then he went outside.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Well I'm not going to sit around here all night and have nothing to do." He said and started walking down the street.  
  
"Don't kill anyone!" I shouted, all Karasu did was wave his hand and kept going. I went back in and decided to call Yusuke. After six rings he picked up.  
  
"Yeah what do you want?" Yusuke said in his normal greeting.  
  
"It's me Kurama." I said   
  
"Duh I do have caller ID, man you have to come into this century." Yusuke said.  
  
"Well, have you seen Hiei?"  
  
"Oh no." Yusuke said and sighed, "He really did it."  
  
"Did what?"  
  
"I can't tell you."  
  
"Why?" Now I was getting inpatient, "Where is my Hiei?"  
  
"As much as I would like to tell you I can't" Yusuke said and sucked his teeth. Damnit I had enough of all these damn mind games.  
  
"Yusuke have you ever met an angry Yoko before?" He hestaited before answering.  
  
"No."  
  
"You will meet an angry Yoko in a few minutes and he will hurt you or kill you whichever happens first, but he will get the information. Now you can either tell me or I can beat the shit out of you, and to be truthful my temper is shot to hell right now."  
  
"Either way I die, might as well be later." Yusuke said "He's going to the Makia and he said he wasn't coming back until he had an idea, and he said that if it was too late then he would just kill Karasu and you." I was in shock total complete utttered shock. I had to go to the Makia and get him back, but before I could speak, "Hiei said that if you came after him that he would just kill you, and think nothing of it because he's mad and on the verge of going insane."  
  
"So I'm just suppose to sit here and wait for Hiei to come back?"  
  
"Basically." There was silence. "Hey you could get to know Karasu better." Yusuke said, and I hung up on him. I started pacing the house, I knew that I had lost and now I had to wait for Hiei to make the next move. I went upstairs and started to look over all of my documents for tomorrow's meeting  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Hiei's POV  
  
After I left Yusuke's I headed straight for the Makia. I needed to do some work, yes I was going to read up on this demon law shit and try to get that baka out of this mess. I went deep into the Makia Forest until I came to an old beat up shack. I knew that inside there were lots of books, and if nobody really knew about this place then some of my stuff should still be here. I opened the door and was greeted by cobwebs and spiders. I walked over to one of the shelves and picked up a book. I started flipping through it and saw that it was useless. I kept doing this. Finally six hours later I found a book on demon law. It was about damn time. I took the book and left to go back to the ningakia (A.N. If you know how to spell it then let me know) I arrived at Kurama's at around two in the morning. I came in through the bedroom window. I layed in the bed and started kissing him on his neck and down the middle of his back. Then I started to turn him around and that's when I saw that it was Karasu. I almost made out with Karasu. I jumped out of the bed and walked across the room.   
  
"Kurama, have you finally come back for me?" Karasu asked. I could tell that he was talking in his sleep. So I went downstairs. I walked in the living room and saw Kurama. He was sitting in a chair and was knocked out. If I didn't know any better I would've thought that he was waiting for me. I walked over to him and kissed him gently on the lips, then I sat on the couch to wait for him to wake up. He finally opened his eyes, and looked at me.  
  
"Where the hell have you been?" Kurama asked and folded his arms. I know he must've lost his mind. I just looked at him.  
  
"Fixing your fuck up." I said "Speaking of fuck ups why is Karasu sleeping in our bed?" I narrowed my eyes at him and waited for his response.  
  
"He came in here drunk and confused, I tried walking him to the other room but he went into ours and then he through up and landed on the floor so I left him there and closed the door." Kurama said and looked at the floor. I complated this and walked over to him, and looked him strait in the eyes. I kissed him passionatly on the lips and then I pulled back to look at him and then I started running my fingers through his hair. Then I kissed him again and started undoing his shirt and kissing him on his chest, I started licking him down the middle of his chest,and nibbling him just above his belly button,as I started to undue his pants and I started to lick his member, and then I would nibble on it here and there, and finally I put the whole thing in my mouth. Sucking on it hard, back and forth in and out, over and over again. Finally with one hard final suck Kurama came, and the taste of it was so delightful salty and yet kinda sweet. After this little gesture I looked him in the eyes.  
  
"You that your still an idoit right."  
  
"Yes, and like I said before I'm__"  
  
"Save your breath. Go through this book and see if you can get rid of that bastard before I have to kill him." I said and laid on the couch.  
  
"Do you think we can ever be the same?" Kurama asked  
  
"No." I said and then drifted off to sleep. Then Kurama came over to me and started kissing me on my neck, and then down the middle of my back. Then he rolled me over and started licking my ear and barly nibbling on the lobe.His left hand was caressing my chest, while his right hand was undoing my pants. Then he started massagin my erected area, and then I stopped him. Kurama looked at me with a puzzled expression on his face. "Not now I'm tired." I said and rolled over. It severed him right for fuckin that plather wearing freak. I said and just as I was falling asleep I felt Kurama hold me close.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Karasu's POV  
  
  
  
Why the fuck is my head hurting? And where the hell am'I? I looked around and and then i relazied that I was in Kurama's room, and then the it hit me, we must've slept together. I was so happy. I got up and then relazied that i was fully clothed so, I guess we didn't have sex after all. I walked downstairs, and saw the little fuck sitting at the table. I walked over to him and sat down .  
  
"So your back." I said.  
  
"Hn, why wouldn't I come back?"  
  
"Because you relazied that you and Kurama will never work out." I knew I had him.  
  
"Hn, At least i have him, and I know that he will be mines forever."  
  
"How?"  
  
"He left me this." Hiei help up this funny little seed.  
  
"What the hell is that?" I asked laughing at him for being so proud of a seed.  
  
"A Kinga plant seed (A.N. I don't think anything like that exist, this is just for what's to come.If it does exist then let me know.) they are very rare."  
  
"So why would the plant king give you that?"  
  
"He wants to mate with me." i was in shock, but I couldn't let him see it.  
  
"Well, well, well isn't that just perfect timing." I knew I had his attention so I kept going "He would want to mate after all of this, just to make himself feel better and to shut you up."   
  
"Hn. I knew that would you say that, I just want to you know that this is real, and you better get use to it." Hiei said and got up and left. Well isn't he a fuckin bundle of joy. I don't know what that fox sees in him. Now I was left with nothing to do, so I figured that I should go out. I started walking towards town, when I saw that orange headed guy that use to hang out with them. I walked over to him and tapped his shoulder. When the man saw me he jumped like fifty feet in the air.  
  
"What the heck are you doing here!" He said  
  
"I'm Kurama's guest." I said simply, but from the look on his face I knew that he was either worried or scared, maybe both.  
  
"Did something happen to Hiei?" He asked, now looking confused.   
  
"No the short runt is well unforunatly." Now the oaf just looked stupid.  
  
"Then why are you staying with Kurama and Hiei? It doesn't make sense, since Kurama killed you and Hiei hates you." Gosh I'm ready to blow this oaf up, he is getting annoying with these questions and statements.  
  
"I have a life contract with Kurama, he has to take care of me until I die." I said, and on that note the oaf fainted. I walked back to the house and sat down. Then I heard this thing making nosie. I walked over to it and then it kept making nosie until it started talking   
  
"Hey you reached Suicchi and Hiei sorry we're not home but just leave your number and a message and we'll call you back as soon as possible. Happy now, I said the damn greeting thing.*beep*" I looked around for Hiei since I heard his voice and I didn't see him. Then I heard another voice.  
  
"Hello...Hiei are you there, if so pick up the phone." It was Kurama's voice. "Hello, hey I know someone is in my house." I just looked at the damn thing, then Hiei came down and picked up this funny looking white clump. Then I heard Hiei saying hn to everything. Then he put the white thing down. I watched him go upstairs.  
  
"Get yourself dressed." Hiei said  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I have to take you somewhere."  
  
"Where?" I asked, and plus I wondered why Hiei would want me to take me somewhere.  
  
"Just do it or die." He said  
  
"You can't kill me, and if you do all of Kurama's friends and family will die as well."  
  
"Do you really think I give a damn."   
  
"You should becaue if they die then Kurama will leave you and you will be alone." Now I knew that I had him, and that he was going to tell me what was going on.  
  
"Hn." Hiei said and pulled his katana out and put it to my throat, "I would be lonly then deal with you. Now say goodbye."  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Kurama's POV  
  
I hate my job, now don't get me wrong, I'm happy being a board memeber and all but I do like to go home. I work at least 14 to 20 hours a day, and I do miss Hiei. I can't wait until five so I can go home and be with my koi. I told him to get the bitch ready so we could go out tonight. I just hope he doesn't use voilence. It's 3:00 and I have two hours to finish forty contracts. Should I stay and finish my paperwork or should I go home and be with him. I went back to my work and by time five came around I had finished 35 contracts. I put them on Ms. Madison's desk and took the other ones home to finish later. i rushed to my car when Keiko stopped me.   
  
"Wait a minute." Keiko said  
  
"What?" I said now getting annoied.  
  
"There was important message left for you."  
  
"Well are you going to tell me or what?"  
  
"Hiei, he's dead." I fainted in the parking lot.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Me: Will Hiei come back from the dead. Is hiei really dead. Tune in for the next chapter of Kurama's Mistake.  
  
Karasu: Why did u kill off ur hubby?  
  
Kurama: Yeah why did u do that?  
  
Me: Because I can.  
  
Hiei: (Just walks in the living room, because he napped after our sex fest) What's going on?  
  
Me: I just killed you in my story.  
  
Hiei: Hn  
  
Kurama: Aren't you mad  
  
Hiei: Hn, I don't care  
  
Me: He's sexed out so he don't care.   
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Me: See  
  
Karasu: So how was he?  
  
Me: (smiles wickedly) It's my secert . (looks at Hiei and winks)  
  
Kurama: Are you going to tell them to review or just lust after Hiei?  
  
Me: Oh yeah read and review please.   
  
Karasu: Hey isn't Hiei suppose to threaten them now.  
  
Hiei: (looking dazed) Hn.  
  
Me: Kurama make the threat.  
  
Kurama: If you don't read and review then I'll have to use my rose whip and kill you.  
  
Me: That's a boy. Hope you like.  
  
All: (except Hiei) Later days  
  
Hiei: (still dazed) Hn. 


	4. Sanity vs Love

Me: Guess who's back, back again, guess who back, guess who's back.  
  
Hiei: We know it's you so stop singing.  
  
Me: (whispers to Hiei) Now  
  
Hiei: No, you can't make me.  
  
Kurama: Make him do what?  
  
Karasu: We deserve to know.  
  
Me: Fine, I told Hiei that if he didn't coperate that I was going__  
  
Hiei: You win. Mistress doesn't own YYH, she only owns her sick thoughts.  
  
Me: Like what?  
  
Hiei: Like the night when , fuck it I can't do it.  
  
Me: Hiei has a tatto on Little Hiei.  
  
Kurama: What?  
  
Karasu: Of what?  
  
Me: bet you want to know, but you can't for now.  
  
Hiei: Just read her fuckin story (mumbles about me being a bitch and all)  
  
Me: oh well read and don't forget to review.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Kurama's POV  
  
Hiei can't be dead. He can't die, I won't except it. All these thought were going through my head until my eyes opened and I saw all white around me.  
  
"Hiei! Hiei where are you?" I shouted at the top of my lungs. Yusuke rushed in and grabbed my shoulders to calm me down. "Where's Hiei?"  
  
"He went downstairs to get you some water." Yusuke said looking at me funny. I could see the confusion all on his face.  
  
"Keiko said that Hiei was dead." I said now confused.  
  
"Man you fainted before she could finish the message. Hiei is dead tired of putting up with Karasu and he said that he was going to kill him." Yusuke said laughing at me, I was so worried about Hiei before I left I just assumed the worst and fainted. Oh well at least my Hiei is alive. Just then Hiei walked in with a cup of water, and I immedatily grabbed him and hugged him. Hiei tried to squirm out, but I wouldn't let him go. That is until he rose his body temperature and I couldn't stand the heat. Hiei looked at me as if I grew another head.  
  
"What?" I asked  
  
"Why did you just do that?" Hiei asked.  
  
"I thought you were dead." I said, Hiei just looked at the door and then at Yusuke.   
  
"I can take a hint." Yusuke said and walked out of the room and closing the door. hiei sat on the bed and looked at me, I could tell that I wouldn't like this.  
  
"Karasu is kinda dead."  
  
"What does kinda dead mean?" I asked. Now I knew that I really wouldn't like this conversation.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"You cant kill me." Karasu said. Hiei then put the blade to his throat, then lowered it. "I knew you couldn't do it Hiei, love has ate away your coldness, and has now left you a conicensce." Hiei but the sword through Karasu stomach. After making sure he was unconicensce he carried Karasu body in the basement and left him there.  
  
*Flashback ends*  
  
"I don't believe you Hiei, how could you do that?" I said "Do you know what will happen if he dies?"  
  
"Hn, let it happen. Look Kurama I'm not Karasu fuckin babysitter or friend. I care for you but living like this is going to make me crazy, and I'm sorry but my sanity is more important then you." Hiei said and walked out of the room. I guess in a way Hiei is dead, if he decides to leave me alone.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Hiei's POV  
  
I had to try and kill that bastard, damn him. Shit damn the both of them to the most firey pits of hell, no make that limbo. I'm pissed the fuck off. I need to take my mind off of all of this shit. I walked to the idiot's house. i let myself in and saw Yukina. She was in the kitchen cooking I guess, or making some healing stuff. I walked in and sat down.  
  
"What are you doing here Hiei?" Yukina asked  
  
"Can't a brother come and see his sister." (A.N. Yukina isn't dumb in this one, from now on in all of my stories Yukina has a brian)  
  
"Yeah sure, but your Hiei and that means that you want something, like either a healing potion or a place to stay. Which one is it?"  
  
"Hn." I hate it when she's right. "Both."  
  
"Kurama needs healing." Yukina said and went back to fixing whatever that was in the pot.  
  
"No, Karasu does." Yukina stopped in mid stir and looked at me.  
  
"What the hell, whay are you worried about his ass. Let the bitch die."  
  
"If he does then I killed him and Kurama will suffer after all of this is over." I said and looked at my sister.  
  
"Well... What did you do?"  
  
"A stomach wound, and now he's unconscious in the basment." Yukina looked at me and laughed. She walked over to the cabinet and gave me this medicine.  
  
"Make him drink all of this and he'll be fine. And as for you dear brother you can stay here as long as you like." Yukina said and went back to cooking. I walked towards the window when Yukina stopped me. "Use the door Hiei." Damn sister, always wanting me to do things the ningen way. Hn. I walked back to Kurama's house and went in the basement. In the corner with a sheet over his face was Karasu. I went over and pulled the sheet off of him. He looked back and tried to laugh.  
  
"I should let you die." I said to him.  
  
"But you won't." he whispered "Because you want Kurama. Like I said your heart has grown soft." Karasu said. I stuck my fingers in his wounds just so he could feel more pain. Which worked. Then Karasu tried to laugh again. "Hurts that you can't kill me." I was just going to leave him there, but I had to this. I gave him the exlir.  
  
"Drink this if you want to live, if not then die." I said and walked upstairs. I hope that he chose death. I walked to Kurama's room, and saw him and Yusuke talking. I walked in and from the looks on there faces I can assume that they were talking about me.   
  
"Well?" I asked.  
  
"I'm surprised your back." Yusuke said. I looked at him, and Yusuke got up, "Hey do you want me to leave this time or stay here?"  
  
"Leave." I said, I looked at Kurama. "I gave that bastard some stuff to heal him."  
  
"Thank You." Kurama said. "Hiei will you just talk to me."  
  
"No." I said, and I could see the tears in his eyes, but why should I tell him I feel when he can't do shit about it.  
  
"Hiei, please talk to me I'm sorry for everything that I did. If I could change the past then I would, but Hiei you have to be__"  
  
"Shut up! I'm sick of your sorries and your so called confession of love towards me. If you loved me then you would've told me all of this before we became serious. You say that you loved me for years and yet this incident never came up, not even in friendship. No Kurama i had it up to here." I was yelling and yes I was pissed off. Kurama was in tears, sobbing away, but my heart was hardened towards him at this point. "I'm sorry Kurama, but I don't see a way where this relationship can work out. I love you, but like I said my sanity is more important then you." I said and I went over to the dresser and took off the necklace that Kurama had given me, but I did leave him one of my tear gems. Kurama was walking over too me now.  
  
"Hiei, please we can have a life without him."  
  
"How? Kill him and then let him kill all the people that you love and then I'm the blame. I don't think so." I said and was trying to push pass him but the damn Kitsune wouldn't let me. "Move Kurama."  
  
"You said that you love me before and that this meant something to you. If it does then why are you leaving it?"  
  
"This isn't up for debate Kurama, we're over and done with." I said trying again to push past him. "Move dammit."  
  
"NO! I will not move, until we work things out." That was it I pulled my katana out and put it to his throat. Kurama didn't even back down. "Do it Hiei! Come on shove it right through me! If your going to leave me then do it. Free me as well as yourself." I lowered my katana.  
  
"Baka." I said and shook my head. I walked to the window and left out. I could hear Kurama yelling for me to come back.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Karasu's POV  
  
After Hiei left me that stuff I started to drink it and I felt better. I walked upstairs to see if the imp was still around, but I heard yelling. i walked quitely up the stairs and heard the fight that Hiei and Kurama were having. Once I heard Hiei leave, I knew that this was my cue to take control. I opened the door and peeked in. I saw Kurama sitting under the window with his head in his hands. He was crying so hard that his body was shaking. I almost felt sorry for him.  
  
"Kurama are you okay?" I asked already knowing the answer to this.  
  
"How the hell do you think I feel. Hiei just left me, and all because of you." Kurama said and he was looking at me with so much hate in his eyes.  
  
"Well...." I didn't have a thing to say. This conversation wasn't going as planned. I tried to put my arm around him.  
  
"Get the fuck off of me. I hate you. Can't you get a fuckin clue. No one likes you. We all wish that you were dead." Kurama said now looking at me. "You are nothing to me, you were just a cheap lay. Nothing more, if I knew that me and Hiei were going to be together I wouldn't have bothered with you." Kurama said and got up. "You need to leave Karasu, I don't care if you kill everyone that I love, because without Hiei I don't have love for anyone. Now get out of my house." Kurama said and pointed to the door.  
  
"You act as if you don't care, but if I were to kill let's say Hiei then you would sing a different tune." I said  
  
"Do it then. Kill them all, I don't care anymore." Kurama said, but the look in his eyes was something that I never seen before, not fear, not hurt, but it looked like hate. Pure hatred was in his eyes.  
  
"Prehaps I will." I said, Kurama didn't do anything, it was like he waiting for me to end it all.  
  
"Do it already! Come on Karasu, lets get this over with." Kurama said with the same hate in his eyes and now in his voice. "Either do it or get the fuck out, and never come back."   
  
"No." I said, now what can he do.  
  
"Then I'll kill you myself."  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Me: Has Kurama went mad, or has he finally grown some balls.  
  
Karasu: I vote for mad, because anyone that would_  
  
Me: He killed you in the Dark Tourment so shut up  
  
Kurama: I like this chapter.  
  
Hiei: You would, conceited fox.  
  
Kurama: I'm not conceitied  
  
Me: You kinda are, but so is Karasu  
  
Karasu: Whatever, hey where is Hiei tatto  
  
Me: It's on his.....  
  
Hiei: Read and Review time dear wife.  
  
Me: Yes please Read and Review my story, and no flames.  
  
Hiei: Or me and my katana will find you and we will kill you.  
  
Me: Yup that's about it (whispers to Kurama and Karasu)  
  
Kurama: It's there  
  
Karasu: and it's a what  
  
Hiei: You told them (takes katana out)  
  
Me: (sweatdrops) No darling I didn't (backing up)  
  
Hiei: I think you did.  
  
Me: (running away) Thanxs for reading and review gotta go (hides behind Karasu)  
  
Kurama and Karasu: Bye to all 


	5. This Is How It Ends

Me: Hi to all of my loyal fans  
  
Hiei: What fans do you have?  
  
Me: (gives Hiei a deathglare)   
  
Karasu: Look! Mistress almost looks scary.  
  
Me: Do you want me to make you and Yusuke go at in this story.  
  
Yusuke: How the hell did I get here, and me and who  
  
Me:You and Karasu. (smiles at Yusuke)  
  
Yusuke: (turns green) Go to hell  
  
Me: No thanks, but I can send you.  
  
Yusuke: (sweatdrops)   
  
Me: Kurama your quite, please do my disclaimer.  
  
Kurama: She doesn't own a fuckin thing in the world.  
  
Me: Hey why do you have an attitude.  
  
Kurama: Cause I can  
  
Karasu: He has PMS  
  
Kurama: (gives evil glare)  
  
Me: On with the story.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Karasu's POV  
  
"You wouldn't do anything to me." I said looking at the redhead infront of me.  
  
"No I wouldn't be my otherside would." Kurama said and turned into the sexy, godly, silver haired, gold eyes kitsune Yoko Kurama. The Yoko looked at me, and all I could do was stare back at him.   
  
"You can't kill me you know." I said, " In case your brain is delayed you can't kill me." I said in trumiph.  
  
"Can I see this contract?" Yoko asked me. I went through my pockets and pulled out my contract, and handed it to the Yoko. He looked over it and then laughed. "Fool this contract is invalid to me."  
  
"No it isn't, you signed your name here." I said and pointed. Again the Yoko laughed.  
  
"Fool the name here is Succhich Minamino. I' am Yoko Kurama, so you see I can kill you." The Yoko said. My face dropped, how could've been so stupid as to not put that part in the contract. "Wish you reconized it earlier don't you Karasu." I started backing away. "Don't go Karasu, we're about to have some fun."  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Kurama's POV  
  
Karasu was afraid of me, I could smell the fear on him. I walked over to him and watched him step back. I flicked a seed at the door and vines grew to block the door. Karasu was trapped, especailly since I was in front of the window. Notcing that he was trapped Karasu just stood there looking at me. I walked over to him, standing a good foot taller then him. "You like to play don't you Karasu." No answer. "It's best if you talk." I said to him.  
  
"No I don't like to play." Karasu said.  
  
"You see I thought you did, since you played those foolish games with Succhich and Hiei, so I figured that I should play one with you." I said as one of my vines wrapped itself around Karasu feet, and lifting him into the air upside down.   
  
"Let me go!" Karasu yelled  
  
"You know what I love about this plant Karasu." I looked at him, "It collects souls." Karasu's face paled at this new information. "You see this plant is very rare, it's called the Kinga Plant (A.N. See I had a good reason for making this plant) it kills it's vicitms and then it eats there souls."  
  
"I thought you've changed your killing ways Yoko. So why kill me, if you changed then you should just let me go."  
  
"True, I've changed, but nobody likes it when there family is threaten and torn apart. So as punishment you should die and cease to exist. Nice try though." I said. I made another one of the plants vines go around Karasu neck and one tied his hands together. Karasu was trying to blow up the vines, but was failing. "By the way the more you try to struggle the faster it kills." I watched Karasu turn red, then blue, and finally purple. All of his movements stopped. Then I saw the plant sucking Karasu's soul inside of it. I watched it go. I saw the plant now eating his body and leaving nothing behind.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Hiei's POV  
  
I turned around ten minutes later after I ran off. I sat in the tree by the bedroom window. The sight infront of me was shocking. Karasu was dying and Yoko Kurama was standing there. This was intresting. The baka had the nevre to transform and then he killed that son of a bitch. I was actually proud of him, I never thought that he had the balls to do it. I saw Kurama shrink the plant back into a seed. Man that plant kicks some serious ass. I opened the window and walked in. Yoko Kurama, had turned back into just Kurama. I looked at him and he looked back at me.   
  
"Why are you here?" He asked looking angry at me.  
  
"I couldn't just leave you like that." I said, looking at the fox, I still hate talking to him about my feelings.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I love you with my all heart and....." I still feel funny confusing my love to him.  
  
"And?" I could've sworn that I saw a smirk on his face  
  
"And I couldn't imagine life without you. And if you tell anyone that I said that then you are a dead man." I said. Kurama started laughing and I gave him a deathglare. "I guess we're back to normal then."  
  
"Yeah." Kurama said, and started kissing me.   
  
"Kurama I need you to promise me something."  
  
"Yes Hiei."  
  
"Promise that you will never leave me, and that you will never have sex with anyone else." I asked, to be truthful I was scared of what he would say. I watched Kurama walk away from me, I thought he was leaving me. Then he gave me the seed that he had picked up from his battle with Karasu. Then I noticed that the seed was the one that he had given me.  
  
"This seed is very rare, in fact I don't think this plant exist anymore. It's qualties are unique, if you don't treat this plant right then it can turn on you, but if you treat it right and show it love and affection then it will always stand by you. This plant reminds me of you Hiei." I looked at him waiting for him to go on. "You are rare and unique, just like this plant. I would never turn on you just like this plant, I love you with everything I'am. That's why I gave you this plant." I looked at Kurama, I wanted to cry, but wouldn't. I just hugged him. Kurama pulled back. "Plus the beauty of this plant is beyond belief. Just like you are Hiei."  
  
"Fox I love you, but why do you love me?" I asked.  
  
"Because your smart, funny,beautiful and sweet."  
  
"I'm beautiful, hn. Stupid fox." I said, and layed my fox down and kissed him.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Karasu's POV  
  
I'm a ghost, and yet I can't move. I tried to scream, and I couldn't. Then the Yoko's words came back to me. I'm a lost soul and I will remain lost forever.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Kurama's POV  
  
"Come on Hiei" I yelled for him to come down so we could leave.  
  
"Hn." Was his response.   
  
"We're going to be late." I said "You know what Hiei?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"You need to learn how to drive."  
  
"No."  
  
"You will learn to drive or your on punishment." I said. Hiei looked at me wide eyed.  
  
"Hn." He sighed and we walked to the car.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Me:I'm finish, and make sure you read Hiei Learns to Drive, coming soon  
  
Hiei: Hn I don't want to drive  
  
Kurama: I don't want to teach him.  
  
Me: You will teach him and like it, or there will be hell to pay.  
  
Hiei: Like what kind of hell  
  
Me: (types on my computer) Hiei is now an old woman and Kurama is now a fat bald headed 40 year old.  
  
Kurama: I'm sorry  
  
Hiei: Change me back now  
  
Me: Please read and review and I'll change them back  
  
Kurama: Please, so we can change back  
  
Hiei: No flames or I'll use my dragon of the darkness flame on you.  
  
Me: Thanks for reading sorry it was short. Please tell your friends  
  
All: Bye and review 


End file.
